of shuriken and flowers
by roraewrites
Summary: /sasusaku one-shots/ this is my list of oneshot requests. each story will have the rating at the top; i'm always adding to this list.
1. They Told Me You Loved Me

**SasuSaku One-Shot  
Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters.

* * *

 _They Told Me You Loved Me  
Rating: T_

* * *

The air is thick, coated in tension. Her eyes look down, remembering the way the dirt looks when it's this dry; cracked, and if stepped on, becomes powder in the breeze.

"Sakura."

His voice is heavy, his tone agitated.

She refuses to look at him though, refuses to look into his mismatched eyes of maroon and violet. She could tell he was growing impatient, and it only encouraged her to remain silent and watch him squirm.

It was when he grabbed her wrist in his tight grip that she finally looks up, her emerald pools holding fire. She meets his glare with narrowed eyes and clenched teeth, and if she had been looking at him sooner, she would've seen the soft expression in his eyes.

But that was only _if_ she had looked at him sooner.

"Go home," he's said it before, but she refuses to listen. She came here to get answers, not listen to his demands anymore.

Sasuke had been ignoring her for countless weeks now, refusing to answer the door when she knocked, even though she could sense him within the building. It had all been fine, until he decided to shut her out, exclude her from everything. Sakura had had enough though, and now she was going to get answers.

"No. You know what, Sasuke? No!" The pinkette ripped her arm from his grip and squared up with the Uchiha. She didn't care how strong he was, or how good looking he was. She loves him, and he loves her; in a world of shinobi though, is love really a thing?

"I'm tired of you running. Tired of you hiding your feelings. You've shown me so much, and I've felt so much and now you're running away, shutting me out. Why? Why are you doing this?"

Her words fill the empty space of the forest, echoing through the trees and sounding throughout the valley. She had followed him all the way out here, but for what? To get told to go home again?

She refuses to give up.

"You care and I know you do. So just stop, stop running."

Sasuke's eyes are on her now, roaming her body, the one he had become so familiar with. He knew each location of each scar she had, how she had gotten it. The way her skin felt against his own, and how she smelled of freshly diced fruit. Sakura saw the corner of his lip twitch, and before she knew it, he was smirking once more.

"Sakura, I'm going to say it one more time. Go home."

"No."

He sighed before flash stepping and appearing behind her. They've lived this scene out before, and Sakura refused to be knocked out again. She wouldn't wake up on a bench this time, but in the forest and out in the open.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into with me," his voice is by her ear, his breath skimming the skin of her neck. She turns to his voice and presses her head against his.

"I don't care. Quit running," Sakura demands softly.

She feels his hands slide around her waist, pulling her into his embrace.

"You'll regret it," he continues, but she doesn't listen. She wants him, all of him. He's given Sakura a peak into his life, his love, his heart, but she wants to see it all, have everything he's got to offer.

"Don't hide your feelings from me. I'm here…" her mind begins to trail as he presses small kisses to her temple, then trails down her cheek and lands on her jawline.

He couldn't find the words anymore, because she's here for him and refuses to leave. He doesn't want to open up, doesn't want to lose the ones that he loves most again.

He's loved her, and he always will. He can't hide it anymore, not when everyone can see how their relationship is meant to play out. He's lost in his thoughts, the memories of him and Sakura together. How he's felt with her before, but doesn't want to lose her. When he comes back from his thoughts, he places one last kiss to her skin.

"Thank you, Sakura."

He feels the way her body reacts and feels her move away from him; it's the quickest he's ever seen her move.

"Don't do this again-"

But before she can finish, his arms engulf her body and she's pressed against his chest, his nose nuzzled into her hair. She can hear his heart beat and feel the warmth radiate from his body. Her body relaxes when she knows what he's doing, and she wraps her arms around his back, entwining her fingers together and squeezing him tight.

They stand together in the forest, attached to one another and breathing in unison, watching the wind blow through the leaves, listening to the chirping of birds, and wrapped in one another arms.

The pinkette knows through his actions of his true intentions, his true feelings. Although he's scared to reciprocate the feelings, she knows deep down, that he loves her, and that's all that matters.


	2. You're Such a Baby

**SasuSaku One-Shot AU  
Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters.

* * *

 _You're Such a Baby  
Rating: M _

* * *

"Well, if it isn't my favorite patient!" Sakura cooed before the unhappy man.

He sat on the examination bed, looking up at the pinkette with his lips pressed in a firm line and his eyes slightly narrowed at her.

Sakura smiled before grabbing the file from the counter and returning to the Uchiha, lightly nudging his shoulder with her fist, "what brings you in on this fine morning?"

"Sakura," his tone was anything but patient and that amused Sakura much more, "don't push it."

"Well then, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," the pinkette pouted before motioning for him to remove his shirt. The Uchiha did as told and removed the fabric from his body and presented his toned body. Sakura smirked at the site before flipping through his file.

"It's just a physical, shouldn't take long," she assured him as she began taking his vitals; starting with his weight, his blood pressure, checking his eyes and ears, his spine, and finally coming to the part he dreaded most.

"No."

The word was loud, louder than Sasuke liked to speak, but he wanted to get the point across that he wouldn't be letting Sakura fondle his balls.

"Sasuke, it's not like that. It's required that I check for lumps," she spoke softly, trying to persuade him. This was always the most difficult part for him and Sakura was always unsure of why. They've known each other for years, even explored one another's body. But when it came to this, the brooding man always became quite difficult to manage.

"It'll be quick, like it never happened."

Sasuke wouldn't look at her. Instead, he continued to look towards the small window in the corner of the room. The room remained quiet while Sakura waited patiently for Sasuke to comply, and within another minute's time, he was removing his pants, and next, his boxers.

"Make it quick," he ordered, his tone came off as icy, but Sakura smirked to herself as she readjusted the gloves and began her work.

"Okay… cough."

Sasuke let out a small cough, barely audible and Sakura looked up at his face, her eyebrow raised, "like you mean it."

"Sakura-"

"I said cough, not say my name," she teased lightly, and before she knew it, he coughed much louder than before. They continued their process until she was done, and he was pulling his underwear and pants back up. His arms crossed and his face decorated with a scowl.

"Sasuke, knock it off. It wasn't that bad. Look, you're done. Good to go," she closed his file and opened the door, "you even get a sucker."

"Don't want it," he stated before heading towards the door, "see you at home."

Sakura grunted before exiting the room and letting one of the nurses know that the room was ready to be sanitized. Doing physicals with Sasuke always turned into a battle and she hated how childish he acted.

"Doctor Uchiha?" Sakura turned her head towards the receptionist counter, "you're wanted on line one, only if you're available."

"Tch, on it."


	3. Love Sucks, Huh?

**SasuSaku One-shot  
Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters.

* * *

 _Love Sucks, Huh?  
Rating: T_

* * *

She's seen this scene before; the taste of copper, the scent of burning flesh. She knows it all too well, as she's been working in the medical field right next to Tsunade.

But now that she's by herself, the smell is more potent, distinct, and she knows exactly who did it. His chakra is dark and thunderous, and Sakura can feel her heart in her stomach while the muscles in her throat tighten, making it hard to breathe.

It's when she sees his familiar hair style and hunched over stance that the tears begin to prick at the corners of her eyes. His back is to her, and she knows what she must do, but she can't move.

She's caught in a trance, and much to her dislike, she staring at him. Remembering their history, the days they spent together on a team, his small laugh and cocky smirk.

It's all gone and he's lost, lost in the darkness that resides in his heart.

"Sakura," the word is soft, "Sakura?" Sasuke's eyes are on her now. She can see the hint of red from the distance and it hurts her to see him in such pain. His face is covered in dirt, sweat, and grime. Blood flowing from his eye, and a confused look on his face.

The kunai that resides in her hand from under her cloak is hot against her skin now. She feels the goosebumps slowly crawl over her skin, covering every inch and sending shivers down her spine.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" She finds the might to speak, the will to try and persuade him. He lets out a cackle, something Sakura has never heard from the boy she's fallen in love with, and it terrifies her.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Can't you see?" He brings his arms up to point out the destruction he's caused to this land. It's burnt, destroyed, rocks fall from multiple structures that are now ruins of a small village.

Sakura's teeth clench and she tightens her grip on the kunai. It was such a mistake to come all the way out here; a mistake to see him, and try to talk sense into this lost boy. He's gone too far, and Sakura knows that the only way around this is to end it, to put him out of his misery.

"Come here," he calls to her, but Sakura doesn't budge. The pinkette senses the dark aura seeping from every pore on his body, and she refuses to get near him until she delivers the final blow.

"Please," his voice is softer now; something that Sakura has never heard from him, "come here."

One foot in front of the other, she begins to move her body through the ruble and ash that coat the ground. She steps over turned trees and crumbled chunks of rocks until she's standing in front of him, ready to evade an attack that he tries to make.

 _Stay alert, stay ready._

As dark as his chakra feels, the air between them calms and his face is soft, softer than it ever has been before.

He's a mess, he's broken, causing disaster and destruction everywhere he goes. Yet her heart still yearns for him, craves his touch, and tries to call out to him.

Her senses hone in when he takes a small step towards her, the soft expression still lining her face. The pinkette refuses to show weakness when he's perched in front of her and looking down on her. Red melts to obsidian, and she can see the familiar silver flecks in his eyes. As calm as he looks, she can see the crazed look from behind his soft eyes.

She jumps at the contact, and the goosebumps that still reside on her skin grow heavier, weighing her body down as he rests his dirty hand against her cheek. Sasuke quickly moves his hand to palm the back of her neck, the other grabbing her waste and pulling her closer, pressing his lips to hers.

She's wide-eyed, confused, shocked, but doesn't refuse. She lets him stay there for a minute longer until he releases her and pressing his lips to her ear.

"This is good bye."

And she can feel it happening all over. The tears, the shattering of her heart, the lonely feeling she's all too familiar with. Sakura can feel the tightness begin to overtake her throat and the air is vanishing from her lungs.

He's gone once more and she's left alone. She doesn't sob or cry out like she did multiple years ago. Instead, Sakura lets the tears stroll down her cheeks in silence and focuses on her breathing.

The kunai in her hand feels cold now, her skin burning, her tears hot, and her heart shattered.

" _Good bye, Sasuke._ "


	4. Rain and Thunderstorms

**SasuSaku One-Shot  
Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters.

* * *

 _We're in the Middle of a Thunderstorm and You Want to Stop and Feel the Rain?  
Rating: T_

* * *

"Get out of there, dumb ass!"

It's Suigetsu, his voice both tantalizing and annoying, something Sasuke had no patience for. His team, Team Taka, had been traveling for days. With long days, came long nights, especially when faced with being wanted, dead or alive.

But Sasuke ignored the voice, the taunts, the persuasive yells that called out to him. At that point in time, he was caught in a trance, hypnotized by the rainfall. His onyx pools stared up to the clouds that were coated in shades of grays, streaked with black shadows.

Between the thunderous roars and streaks of lightning that painted the sky, he couldn't tear his mind away from the fact that the rain was peaceful.

It reminded him of _her_.

As soft as the rain felt against his skin, it brought his mind peace, due to the hushed sound when it ripped through the sky.

The Uchiha swallows, moistening the dried walls of his throat. His hearing clouded by the downpour, yet his mind clear as a crystal. He removes the hood from his head, revealing his hair and the rest of his face to the rain, welcoming the drops to run down his skin.

Calming, tranquil, enticing, and he was caught in the middle, his mind wandering back to Team 7, his family, to Sakura.

Much like everything in his life, the storm would fade, but rain would always come back, calming his senses. When Sasuke finally inhaled, he closed his eyes and sighed. During his travels, he didn't care much for anything, but things always reminded him of the kunoichi.

No matter what it be, memories would always find their way back to his mind.

He smirked, knowing the fact that when he had a peaceful moment, it always reminded him of Sakura, the girl who promised him a life filled with happiness and love.

"Sakura," her name fell from his lips and flowed with the current of the rain.

* * *

"What is he doing out there?" Suigetsu finally asks, Juugo and Karin watching their leader embrace the rain of the storm.

"He's clearing his mind," Juugo states, catching both Karin and Suigetsu off guard.

"What?"

"It's ironic, actually. He's a thunderstorm, his mind clouded. His attacks are as ferocious as a storm's, but he doesn't quite inherit the calming sensation like rain does."

Suigetsu still looks to Juugo, his eyes bewildered with questions.

"It's obvious the rain reminds him of someone. He's calm for once, embracing the memory."

The giant watches Sasuke, smiling before looking to his teammates who still look at Sasuke with confusion. The Uchiha stands in the rain, his drenched hair riding the wind and porcelain skin soaking up the drops of water. It's when he hears the word from Sasuke, that he knows exactly who the rain reminds him of.

 _Sakura._


	5. Care to Explain?

**SasuSaku One-Shot AU  
Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters.

* * *

 _Care to Explain?_  
 _Rating: K+_  
 _Roommates/College_

* * *

"Uh, who's this, babe?" Emerald eyes were locked on and narrowing at the girl that was slung around his around. Her hair was a dark chocolate brown, wavy, and framing the curves of her face all too well. The golden eyes that looked back into emerald pools began to hold concern as she looked back up to the guy she hanging off of.

"Sasuke, what the hell?" Sasuke shrugged as the girl let go of his arm. She was now upset as she stood there, in this awkward as hell situation.

"Care to explain, _babe_?" The tone that the pink haired girl took was loud and furious.

"Chill, Sakura. She just followed me home and wouldn't get off. I guess she was expecting something from me," Sasuke's voice was cold and the girl with him was now irritated.

"Whatever. Don't act like you weren't interested, because you definitely were."

She left the scene within a second's time, and left the couple standing alone in the apartment. They faced each other for another minute, both listening for the sound of girl's engine to rev, and eventually peel out of the parking spot. Sakura couldn't hold it in anymore, and eventually her laughter filled the room.

"Did you need a ride home?" She balanced one arm on the counter as her laugh began to die down.

"Pretty much," Sasuke shot her a smile before he removed his coat and hung it on the hook next to the entrance. "Thanks for that. She was following me the entire time tonight, and I was getting so annoyed."

"Yeah, no problem. I'm gonna go to bed though, good night, Sasuke," Sakura smiled at him before giving him a small hug good night. Sasuke returned the friendly gesture before making his way to the kitchen to find something to eat.

He had been living with Sakura since the start of their first year at University of Konoha together. It was now two years later, and they were still kickin' it with their living situation. With her being packed down with homework twenty-four-seven, and him being the captain of the football team, they didn't see each other much. He had known Sakura for years; they attended middle school and high school with each other and had always been great friends.

Now, she was the 'girlfriend' that all of Sasuke's fangirls came home to and had to deal with, and eventually, leave the apartment complex rather upset. As weird as it might have seemed for the two of them, Sakura played it off well, and Sasuke never seemed to mind the yelling and bitchiness matches that occurred from time to time between her and the fangirls. Sakura might've been a 'bookworm as he's called her before, but he knew she wasn't a pushover; she could manage herself quite well and unfortunately for Sasuke, he had learned that in the past.

. . .

 _This is so lame today. I already went over this stuff at home_ , Sakura thought to herself as she slouched down in her seat. She kept listening to her professor talk until she heard the vibration of her phone go off in her bag. As she reached down and looked at the lit up screen, it was a text from Sasuke.

 _I need to talk to you when you get home. It's urgent._

Sakura bit her lower lip, thinking of all the possibilities of what could've gone wrong.

She replied back with a simple, _okay_.

Class was already slow and boring, but after the text from her roommate, she was concerned and worried that something serious had come up. Time was against her as the clock ticked by slower than before.

 **. . .**

"Sasuke? Are you here?" Sakura threw her bag on their dining table and shrugged her coat off. She noticed that both Naruto and Sasuke were in their front room, watching football like usual.

"Yeah, in here!" His voice echoed through from the other room.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" The pinkette walked rather quickly into the room to see her friends sprawled out on the couch and floor; still dressed in sweats and baggy sweatshirts. Sasuke's hair was still wet from his shower, so that indicated that they got out of practice not too long ago.

"Oh, you're gonna think this is the funniest thing ever, Sakura!" Naruto was already laughing which resulted in a glare from Sasuke. Sakura raised an eyebrow before crossing her arms.

"Well, it's kind of a long story," Sasuke looked at his roommate now, "but, I need you to go to the party with me on Friday."

"I have plans," this was Sakura's usual answer to Sasuke's and Naruto's invites for her to join them to their stupid college parties that they always attended.

"Yeah, and those plans are to come with me to the party," Sasuke retorted back. Naruto watched in fascination as his friends began their daily argument. He always enjoyed watching and listening to these, because Sasuke usually lost. He quickly muted the T.V. so he could pay attention.

Sakura didn't respond, instead she narrowed her eyes at Sasuke and deepened her stance. Sasuke narrowed his eyes back, "please?"

"Tell me what it's about and I'll consider."

Sasuke sighed before looking over to Naruto; he was now grinning from ear to ear with a low chuckle, "remember that girl that was over here the other night? The one that gave me a ride home? Well, she told the guys on the team that I've got a girlfriend and well… they've never seen you, so. I need you to come 'cause I said you'd be there. With me. Us, there, together."

Sakura gave her roommate a smug look before laughing at him. Naruto joined in. She could tell that Sasuke was nervous and panicking now, so she took advantage of the situation, "no."

If looks could kill, Sakura would've been dead, "I said please. C'mon, Sakura."

"No," she smiled at him now before walking out of the room.

"You're screwed, dude!" Naruto laughed at him again before unmuting the television. Sasuke simply remained seated on the couch, fuming with rage, that little brat.

 **. . .**

"Please."

"No."

"P- _leeeeease_."

"Fine!" She rounded on him now. It was Friday morning, and Sasuke had been bugging her all week. It was rare to hear the Uchiha say please, but with the amount of times she'd heard him say it all week, was enough to last her a lifetime. It was now settled that she would attend the party with him that night, and act like the 'girlfriend' that she was exposed for.

 _This is going to be terrible_.

 **. . .**

"This is awful," she mumbled to herself as she watched a few guys from Sasuke and Naruto's team see who could shotgun their drink the fastest. While she had her own drink, she had barely taken a sip from the bitter liquid. Each time she held the cup to her lips, her nose would scrunch up with utter disgust, cheap college beer… nasty.

"So how long have you two been together?"

The question brought her out of her thoughts, and she was face to face with a guy that was taller than her, with dark eyes like Sasuke's, and his hair was cut in a horrendous bowl cut.

"Uh-"

"A couple months now," Sasuke was at her side and to the rescue. His eyes locked onto his teammate's.

"Right on," his name was Lee and he hung around Sakura for most of the night and she enjoyed his company. While everyone else drank to their heart's content and either passed out, or went home with some random, she stuck around and waited for her 'boyfriend' to finish having his fun.

"Sakura, you won't believe it!" Naruto was in her face and had come from nowhere. Sakura looked around, but her face was grasped by Naruto's hands and he was looking into her eyes with a serious look. She could tell he was intoxicated by the way his pupils were dilated. She pushed him off and frowned at him, "where's Sasuke?"

"Right here, actually," Naruto straightened out and looked at his friend. Sasuke was now shirtless, bruised, and his lip was busted open. Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration and walked passed him, grabbing his hand.

"We're going home now," she was annoyed. Naruto was paranoid about something, and Sasuke was getting into fights. He had returned home a couple times looking the way he does now, and Sakura normally doctored him up late at night.

"Now what'd you do?" She asked, holding his hand as she guided him home.

"Someone said you were ugly, so I kicked his ass."

Sakura felt upset for a moment before feeling the soft squeeze of Sasuke's hand, "trust me, he looks worse than I do, babe."

Once they reached the apartment, Sasuke sat on the couch as usual and waited for Sakura to fetch the First Aid kit that she had in her bathroom. As she sat down and began wiping the blood from his lip, he stopped her and looked into her eyes.

"You're really pretty, Sakura. Just so you know."

"And you're really drunk, Sasuke," Sakura retorted as she continued cleaning the blood off of him. She felt her face heating up and saw the smirk on his face, "what?"

"I'm being honest, just trust me," he sounded tired now.

"I do."

She finished cleaning his lip and the other multiple cuts on his body while he stared at her in silence. After finishing, she grabbed the kit and began standing up before Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to him. He planted a soft kiss against her lips, and she felt her entire body heat up from the electrifying contact. She pulled away, a smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

"I wouldn't mind if you were my actual girlfriend."

Sakura looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "so what does that mean for us?"

He shrugged before standing up and pulling her in for another kiss, "depends on what your answer is, babe."


	6. Cats & Boys

**SasuSaku One-Shot AU  
Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

* * *

 _Cats & Boys  
Rating: K_

* * *

"Not again," the murmur was filled with exhaustion.

 _Mew_ , the small black cat looked at the woman. The golden eyes were wide and alert.

Sakura plucked the cat from her kitchen sink and began stroking the black fur. In return, a low purr began to fill the lonely kitchen space and Sakura simply smiled. It was two in the morning now, and the pinkette was exhausted. Her shift at the hospital was busy that night, and she just wanted to curl up in bed and sleep for the next two days.

"Let's get you home," she whispered to the cat as they exited her apartment.

The air that night had an ice-like bite to it, and the concrete was cold on the padding of her feet. She hot stepped it down the stairs and around the corner until she stopped at the door that had the number '17' on it. Shrugging to herself, she began knocking on the wood rather loudly.

"Open up!" She called out, "it's your cat again."

Sakura stood there for five minutes, curling around the warm ball of fluff in her arms.

 _Come on_ , she was annoyed now. It was now almost two thirty and she really wanted to go to bed. As she began to knock again, the door swung open and there he stood; clad in a pair of sweatpants with no shirt and black messy hair, was Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura frowned at him, still holding his cat.

"Here, she was in my sink again."

Gently taking the cat from Sakura's hands, Sasuke returned Sakura's frown, "you couldn't just wait to give her back until the morning?"

"No, Sasuke, I couldn't. I have a very particular schedule and by the time I wake up and leave for work, you're gone!" The woman crossed her arms now, and Sasuke could see the fire in her eyes.

"Be quiet, it's late. Do you want to wake everyone up?"

"Well maybe if you answered your door the first time I knocked, I wouldn't still be here, now would I?" The nerve of this girl, Sasuke thought to himself. The cat in his arms remained quiet as she watched the two bicker back and forth.

"Whatever. You're being annoying," Sasuke smirked at her and that set her over the edge.

"…and you're being an idiot! Bye!"

She stepped inside his apartment to grab the door and slam it shut. Before she could close it entirely, Sasuke stuck his foot in the door, "you look good, by the way."

The way her cheeks began to match the red tint of her nose made Sasuke's smirk more noticeable. The pinkette's blush was always entertaining to Sasuke.

"Just don't let your cat out anymore, okay? That's the fourth time. I'm eventually just going to keep her," Sakura finally mumbled before walking away.

As Sasuke watched her figure dance up the stairs, he turned around and closed the door to his own apartment. His roommate, Naruto, was now sitting in the front room with an eyebrow raised, "so? Any progress? She's still clueless that the cat is a decoy."

Sasuke set the cat down on their couch before giving his friend a smug look, "she's totally into me."


	7. Revealing the Unexpected

**SasuSaku One-Shot AU  
Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

* * *

 _Revealing the Unexpected_  
 _Rating: K_

* * *

It had been three months.

Three long, grueling, agonizing, emotional months.

At first, Sakura thought it wasn't so bad. He would leave, continue his travels around the world, ensuring Konoha's safety, ensuring her safety, but it was when Sasuke vanished for multiple months that Sakura struggled to swallow that large pill known as life.

It started with morning sickness. Although she wouldn't get it in the morning, rather towards the end of her day when she was winding down at the hospital, or enjoying a soothing cup of tea while she bathed her legs in the glowing sunlight.

"This is crazy," she would mutter, mainly to herself as she finished wiping the bile from her lips and bring her arms back from hugging the porcelain of the toilet.

It was when Tsunade pointed it out, how lively her chakra felt, how heavenly Sakura looked lately, that glowing feature accenting her gorgeous structure. It was when Tsunade said those two words, mostly asking a question, yet her voice sounding excited as well.

"You're pregnant," Sakura murmured to herself, repeating the words that Tsunade said weeks ago, as she sat in the chair at the short ticks of the clock made each moment seem longer than the second before, drawing out her day and leaving Sakura to over thinking.

" _Pregnant._ "

She tried the word out once more, dragging it out, analyzing it with a soft smile until the tears began to prick at the corners of her eyes.

It was an over abundance of emotions: happiness, bliss, sadness, joy, anxiety. Everything her body could muster up.

The one question she continued to ask herself was how? How would she tell Sasuke? Inform him of their child. Their first born, the clan's first Uchiha born in twenty-two years.

She swallowed the pain down her throat, leaving an aching feeling in her stomach and cursing herself for putting that burden on her child. Sakura began to think, acknowledge the fact that she would go to Naruto and request - make - him bring Sasuke home.

It was urgent, and if it was from Naruto, he would come _running_.

 **. . .**

And that's what he did.

Standing tall, his cape looming over broad shoulders and ink hair wind blown and messed up in a laborious manner. He stood at the gate of their house, welcoming dark eyes, and a small smile plastered on his face.

Sakura stood at their door, leaning against the doorway, casually, a long sleeved shirt that was far too baggy strewn over her petite frame.

She welcomed him with a quick hug, inhaling the scent of adventure that clung to him, all while he soaked up her presence, her physical touch and adoring eyes.

"Sakura," he recalled lightly, and she loved the way her name sounded when he rolled it off his tongue.

She hadn't spoken yet, only smiled and bit back the tears that threatened to fall. She had thought of this moment from the beginning, and now that he was here and in person, it was time.

Sakura took his hand gently, spreading his fingers while her own digits trembled lightly. It took her only a second to place his long, strong fingers gently across her abdomen. His facial expression didn't change, his smile still pressed against thin lips, all while dark hair moved loosely in the breeze.

Time around the Uchiha couple stopped, realization sinking into his features. His softened eyes looked more painful and sad than Sakura had even seen them, the smile vanishing and cocked eyebrows taking place on his face.

It was in his eyes that she could read him, understand exactly what he was saying and it made her chest warm, while the butterflies scattered throughout her body.

Sakura felt her stomach begin to churn - or was it the baby? - but she didn't move his hand, neither did he. Sasuke only swallowed heavily, his brows still raised.

It was then that Sakura could see the white in his eye begin to fade, turning a light pink and liquid rimming his gorgeous, dark, mysterious eye. Her own heart thundered throughout her body, deafening out the chirping birds and rattling leaves around them.

She then felt his hand slide horizontally, snake around her waist and pull her close, his head nestling into her hair while she disappeared under his cape and into his chest, their embrace stronger than any bond in the shinobi world.

"Welcome home, Sasuke," she quietly sobbed, her tears soaking into the vest that clung to his body.

He didn't respond and Sakura didn't expect him too. His large body trembled in her arms, shaking with a happiness greater than she possessed, full of feeling and joy, bliss, that she felt her entire world unfreeze, life returning to her lungs.

Sasuke was home.

And soon, their first born Uchiha would be home, too.


End file.
